Prince of Middenhall
Summary Prince of Middenhall (Also known as Prince of Lorasia and Allen in the Japanese CD drama and novelizations) is one of the three playable characters from Dragon Quest II. He is a descendant of Erdrick who responds to the sudden rising threat of Hargon. He inherited all of his ancestor's physical strength, but unlike his cousins (the Prince of Cannock and the Princess of Moonbrooke), he cannot use magic, and as such is the only Dragon Quest main hero who doesn't possess any magical ability. The Japanese version depicts the Prince of Midenhall as a man of convictions who is determined to protect his kingdom and his world. This also holds true in the American version. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-A Name: Prince of Middenhall, Prince of Lorasia, Allen (in the Japanese CD drama/novelization) Origin: Dragon Quest Gender: Male Age: 16 Classification: Hero, Prince, Descendant of Erdrick, Swordsman Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Magic (While Prince of Middenhall doesn't possess magical abilities, he can use some equipment to cast spells), Electricity Manipulation (Via Thunderbolt Blade and Lightning Staff), Fire Manipulation (Can cast Sizz/fireballs via Wizard's Staff), Air and Weather Manipulation (Can cast a lightning variant of Woosh which is a small whirlwind via Lightning Staff), Healing (Via medicinal herb), Teleportation (Can use Chimaera Wing to cast Zoom in order to return to the last place he visited), Resurrection (Can revive one of his allies via Yggdrasil Leaf), Statistics Amplification (Can augment his stats via seeds of life/strength/resilience/agility), Flight (Can use Windbreaker to soar long distances like across a massive river dividing two continents), Illusion/Curse Nullification (Can disable illusions/remove curses via Rubiss Charm/Ra's Mirror), Damage Reduction (Via Magic/Erdrick's Armor), Resistance to Fire/Magma Manipulation (Can protect himself from fire attacks and magma tiles via Flowing Dress), Immunity to Spells (Via Magic/Erdrick's Armor) Attack Potency: At least Multi-Continent level (Fought against Malroth, who is the equivalent of Rubiss, who created all of Torland which is much larger than real world continents) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Can dodge Malroth's attacks, who went from Rhone to Hargon's castle in a matter of seconds) Lifting Strength: At least Class 25 (Is physically the most powerful of the trio, as he inherited all of his ancestor's physical strength) Striking Strength: At least Multi-Continent Class Durability: At least Multi-Continent level (Can survive attacks from Malroth, who is made to destroy Torland) Stamina: Very high Range: Extended melee range with his sword, higher with equipment/spells Standard Equipment: A list of items, weapons, armors, helmets and shields Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Unlike his cousins and other heroes, Prince of Middenhall cannot use magic without equipment Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Dragon Quest Category:Square Enix Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Playable Characters Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Silent Characters Category:Princes Category:Teenagers Category:Knights Category:Warriors Category:Armored Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Shield Users Category:Staff Users Category:Blade Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Lance Users Category:Club Users Category:Knife Users Category:Spear Users Category:Wand Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Magic Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Fire Users Category:Air Users Category:Weather Users Category:Healers Category:Teleportation Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Flight Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Wing Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Armor Users Category:Weapon Users